From Hate Comes Love
by reallyproud458
Summary: They started off hating each other, and ended up falling for each other. This 7th-12th grade experience full of pain, hurt, and love. Will Sonic and Amy ever end up being happy? With all these obstacles in their way...


From Hate Comes Love

Chapter 1: How We Met

**(Amy's POV)**

_"SONIC!" I yelled to the top of my lungs as he fell to his upcoming death._

_I heard HIS laughs, HIS evil laughs._

_How could he be so cruel..._

_Why did I ever befriend him?_

_Thump._

_No noise, no screaming, nothing._

_And to believe this all started just because we moved seats_

_That one 7th grade day..._

**5 Years Before**

Carl the porcupine laughed as he took my homework paper, obviously enjoying my annoyed reactions.

"Carl, GIVE IT BACK!" I yelled as I reached for my paper.

"Let me copy it then." Carl yelled back.

THAT was a very difficult thing to accomplish, ever since I was little I hated the fact of people copying me, its unfair.

I'm sort of a nerd that always does her homework, but I'm violent and I defend myself when needed.

Soon, Ms. Oaks snatched the paper from Carl and gave it back to me.

"Carl, enough! Detention, right your name on the board"

HA! Serves him right for stealing my papers.

Carl stood up and did what the teacher told him to do.

"Okay class, we are MOVING SEATS!" Ms. Oaks said excitedly.

"Yes!" I almost scream while Carl stared at me while writing his name on the board.

"Tomorrow!" Ms. Oaks said with more enthusiasm.

I immediately sat down while Carl hollered a 'ha ha' at me.

Ugh, another day with stupid Carl.

Carl is as he calls himself _'_popular', I have him for 5 classes out of 6.

Ugh, I'm glad this is my last day with him.

* * *

"Don't let him get to you," Rouge told me afterschool.

"Yeah, he's not worth the fuss," Blaze said supporting Rouge.

"At least your moving seats," Cream said trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I guess..." I said, soon I heard someone call out my name.

"AMY!" My sister Adelina screamed from the car.

"Gotta go guys." I said as I ran into the car hearing them say 'bye Amy.'

"So how was your day." Adelina asked when I go into the car.

"Like if you care,"

"Amy, Adelina asked you a question, don't be rude," Mom suddenly said.

"It's true mom, Adelina already went through the drama of middle school she's in good old high school now," I responded.

"Freshman year is harder than you think!" Adelina snapped back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" I responded, Adelina thinks everything is hard.

Especially school, its always been her thing.

I have a little brother named Andrew too.

He isn't as bad as Adelina but he isn't good either.

The rest of the day was like any typical family day.

We did our homework.

We ate.

We watched TV.

I fought with my siblings.

We got in trouble.

I cared less.

And, we slept.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Today we are going to do a lab." Ms. Applebee, our Math/Science teacher, explained as she got a tub of water mixed with lemon juice.

"Amy, can you come and pour the sugar into the lemon juice?" Ms. Applebee asked.

"Sure" I responded as I got the small package of 'sugar'.

I poured it in and mixed it.

"Let's taste it to see if it needs more sugar." Applebee said as she tasted the 'lemonade'.

As soon as she tasted it she finged. "This isn't lemonade!" Applebee yelled.

"HA! Amy doesn't know how to make lemonade!" Carl yelled from the corner of her room.

Rouge then grabbed her boot and whacked Carl with it.

"Wanna say something else?" she asked.

"Nahhh, I'm good..." Carl said, obviously embarrassed of being beaten by a girl.

Applebee grabbed the 'sugar' package and widened her eyes,

"This isn't sugar, THIS IS SALT!" she yelled staring at the package with unbelievable eyes.

Soon the whole class began laughing, and eventually Applebee joined us.

"Sorry Amy I gave you the wrong package." Applebee laughed.

Soon the bell rang, well there goes our lab.

"Ugh, I HATE PE!" Rouge yelled from across the locker room.

"I've heard Ms. Pates is going to make us run today!" I told her as we dressed out in out Mobius Middle School PE clothes.

"UGH!" Rouge complained as she slammed her locker shut.

"HEY! TAKE IT EASY WITH THE LOCKERS!" Ms. Springfield, a different PE teacher said.

"I hate running, it gets me sweaty and gross and it makes my make-up run" Rouge complained as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"RUN RUN RUN!" Ms. Pates yelled as the whole class began running.

"Ugh, no!" Rouge yelled as the class ran ahead of her.

"Come on Rouge!" I yelled, being a couple meters ahead of her.

"I'll just root for the F on this one you go ahead, theres NO WAY I'm sweating."

I nodded as I ran ahead of her.

Eventually I finished the mile at 10 min 23 sec, wow new record.

Rouge came in 5 minutes later, making it with an F.

"I didn't even run and I'm STILL sweating!" Rouge exclaimed as we walked back to the locker room.

* * *

When the bell rang I walked into Music, I play the violin, its my favorite instrument.

And since I have music, I have 8th grade lunch, which means I have to eat with 8th graders, 8TH GRADERS! Ugh...

"I'm handing you these sheets on how to subdivide" Mr. Edwards said as he handed us our sheets

Mr. Edwards is the absolute BEST MUSIC TEACHER EVER! I absolutely love this guy.

He knows how to give out advice without boring the heck out of us.

My friend Roger, who I've know since 2nd grade, Sandra, Andy, and I immediately began.

"1 e + a - 2 e + a - 3 e + a - 4 e + a" Andy the fox said as he wrote down the subdivisions.

"WAIT UP ANDY! I wanna do one!" Roger the Echidna complained as he and Andy competed in finishing the paper.

Sandra the hedgehog and I rolled our eyes at them.

"Idiots." I whispered as Sandra laughed.

Eventually, Roger and Andy raced to turn the paper in to Edwards.

While Sandra and I took our time to get to Edwards desk.

"I obviously won Andy!" Roger said.

"NOT EVEN" Andy responded.

I was about to tell them to shut up, but then the bell rang.

YES! It was time to move seats in OAKS!

* * *

I walked in Oaks class almost dancing from happiness while Carl stared at me with a look of disappointment.

"We're moving seats today!" I yelled at his face while he took his tongue out at me.

"Alright guys, move to the perimeter of the room!" Oaks said as all the students did as she told.

As Ms. Oaks called out everyone's names to move at a certain table I glanced at Rouge and smiled.

She smiled back and whispered "I hope we sit together"

I nodded, agreeing with that idea.

"Carl, Sam, Andre, and Lizzy sit here." Oaks commanded pointing at a table.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself knowing that I wasn't going to sit with him.

"Alright and the last table, Vanessa, Lindsay, Amy, and Sonic, sit here." Oaks said.

I smiled at the fact that I was going to sit with Vanessa and Lindsay, but who was Sonic?

I sat down at my table as well as Lindsay and Vanessa, soon a blue hedgehog sat across from me.

The blue hedgehog looked at Vanessa, then at Lindsay, then he stopped at me.

"What's your name?" he asked nicely.

"I'm Amy Rose, and this is Lindsay and Vanessa, what's your name?" I responded.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." he said.

I smiled, this Sonic guy seemed like a pretty cool guy, but what I didn't know was that...

Sonic, was a start to a NEW life.

A NEW series of problems.

A guy worse than Carl.

**A New Enemy...**


End file.
